


The Road to Dayton

by face70



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Coda, PTSD, Post-Episode: s13e21 Beat the Devil, Questioning Reality, Trauma, ish, non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/face70/pseuds/face70
Summary: Short & not so sweet, Lucifer & Sam make the walk to Dayton.





	The Road to Dayton

“Quit poking at it, Sammy. We’ve got a long walk ahead of us and I don’t wanna have to patch you up again.”

Sam let his hand fall to his side, stuffed it in his pocket, and set a thousand-yard stare on the dirt path ahead of them. Trees, thick and black on either side, cast shadows in the grim grey light. Morning? Dusk? Hard to tell in this place – and Sam didn’t mean the woods.

“Man,” the devil broke the quiet again with a whistle, “Big bro sure did a number on this place.”

No reaction. Just their footsteps as they trudged on, Sam leading the way with the devil shadowing him.

“Michael’s got none of pop’s … finesse, y’know what I’m sayin?” Lucifer sighed, theatrically, gaze sweeping the woodlands and settling back on his vessel. He smirked appreciatively. “Dad knew what he was doin’ sometimes, I’ll give him that.”

Sam’s other hand gripped the strap of his backpack. Gripped it hard enough to white knuckle it.

“Hey, Sam?”

Sam knit his brows, counted his shaking breaths. In. Out. One. In. Out. Two.

“You know – in our world? We would’ve won.”

In. Out. Three.

“My, uh – my little doppelganger here never had a Sammy of his very own.”

In. Ou-

“No point jumping into the ring with off brand gear, am I right?”

Four.

“Sammy?”

“What?”

They both stopped dead, boots digging into the dirt and leaves and twigs. They caught eyes.

“Vamp got your tongue?”

Sam deepened the crease between his brows.

“Look, Sam,” Lucifer said, strolling closer – watching Sam flinch back, “We’ve got a solid, what – forty-three hours to go? You really wanna spend it in dead quiet?”

_Yes._

Sam looked away only to start when a hand landed on his shoulder.

“You know how I feel about prolonged silence, right?” Lucifer’s fingers tightened on his shoulder. “Boring. Right?”

Yeah. Yeah, he knew what _boring_ meant.

“I,” Sam cleared his parched throat, “I don’t have anything to say.” He shrugged back, his shoulder jerking under the grip until the ice like fingers were gone.

“Since when?” Lucifer’s cut in, “You used to _sing_ for me, Sam. Remember?”

_Yes._

“No.”

“Back in the cage?” They stared at one another. Lucifer’s lip curled. “You used to do a lot for me in the cage.”

“Yeah. Well, we’re not there now, are we,” Sam said. He turned, started walking.

“You sure?”

Sam stopped walking.

Lucifer brushed past him, a gentle pat on the back as he walked by and led the way down the path.

“C’mon, bunk buddy. Only forty-three hours to go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having unbelievable writer's block lately but I'm trying to forge through it. Enjoy this little ramble hopefully x_x


End file.
